two friends two different destinies
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: this is if itchigo became a captain of a squad and years later two humans with soul reaper and quincy powers are born and are thrown into the life of hollows, soul reapers and quincies. future romace and if you guys want maybe some lemon. also there is cursing so i sensered it a little. hope ya like it. and this is my first fanfic. also i don't own the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

_Before i even get started i have a lot of places to put credit and i really suck at putting in details. so sorry about that. First off i got a good majority of the plot for Dartron bleach mod series who i don't own and the two main protagonists i got from the anime date a live i only changed his name from Shido itchika to cloud Itchika and Zero is form vampire knight. i don't own bleach date a live or vampire knight so please go and support them. i'll put a link to dartrons channel at the bottom so please check it out._  
>*soul society*<p>

"Captain Kurosaki. I'm sorry to disturb you." Said a young man

"No trouble at all." Said the bright orange haired captain.

"An area in the human world has been flooding with hollows and we don't have any soul reapers there. On a positive note, we have detected two orphan children that graduated highschool at the age of fifteen. Both have more spirit pressure than you and your Quincy friend. One of them have soul reaper powers. And the other has Quincy powers and the ability to use his bow to do the same thing as a zanpakuto. And mysteriously they both have another power we have yet to identify" The man said

" I see. prepare a base in this area and move the two boys to that area and get them a species changer for both of them and leave them the materials to make weapons and clothes." The captain ordered.

_YouTube /dartron_


	2. Chapter 2

all i have to say is i don't own bleach date a live or vampire night and dartron bleach mod

*at a cabin in the woods*  
>The two boys mentioned earlier were getting ready for bed. The boy with short ocean blue hair was named cloud. The other one with short gray hair was zero.<p>

《3rd person pov》  
>"Night cloud." Zero said with a yawn in his normal serious tough boy voice. "Night zero." Said cloud as he dropped onto his bed with his nice guy slightly less deep voice than zeros.<p>

In there nightmare

A spirit was backed up against a tree while he was being hunted by a huge green monster that walked on all fours and wore a white mask and had a hole in its chest. "P-please don't e-eat me." The spirit said scared sh** less. "Why not? Especially when you look so 'slurp' tasty." As the monster was about to eat the spirit when two blue arrows of energy shoot through his front hands. "Ahh what was th-." He was cut off by.. well be cut through the middle. As it disappeared it revealed a figure with a sword about 1 and 1/10 of a foot wide and 1 and 2/10 of a yard long. He stood up revealing cloud in black robe top and in black pants. And then zero came into view with a blue bow with a white strip battern that was part of a glove that reached to his elbow and at the sides of the gloves were two metal spikes the same size as clouds sword in a white priest outfit.

End of nightmare. Clouds pov

"Ahhh! I'm up." I yelled and awoke to an odd site. "What the hell. This isn't the bro-shack. Where am I and where's zero?" Then I heard a moan it was the 'shut the hell up I'm sleeping' kind of moan. I realized that zero was in a bed on the other side of the room we were in. I ran over to him and shook him. "Zero... Zero. .. Zer- okay you know what fu** it wake up a**hole!" I said as I slapped him in the face. His eyes shoot open and looked at me confused as he rubbed his cheek. "What the hell cloud!" Zero said with anger in his voice as he punched me in the face. "Hey wait where are we?" He asked. I got up and looked at him. "I don't know. I woke up here." Just as I said that we heard an in animal or human howl. "What the howl was that." "Don't know. I've been here just as long here as you have. Come on there's a latter downstairs." I said pointing to a wooden latter leading sown ward. Downstairs was a stone pole a foot wide and thick and 3/4 off a yard long on it was a sheet of paper under that was a sign that read

'Read this if you want to survive.'

On the other side was a literal stone furnace and a cabinet next to it. The door was ahead of me from what I could see was a bridge lite by two light blue lanterns. I felt something in my hand and realised Zero and I were holding pink circles that had three symbols on them one was a humans face one was a demonic skull and crossbones that was on fire and the last was like a blue snow flake. I went over to the not and read it out loud. "Greeting Cloud and zero we apologize for bring you two from that strange dimension you were inhabiting. The world is suffering from an increased infestation of hollows (evil spirits). We have chosen you two to become a shinigami 'cloud' (soul reaper) 'the demonic skull and crossbones' and a Quincy (the snowflake) 'zero'. Your task today is to make weapons and armor then defeat at least 3 hollows each. Downstairs you two have been given the matirals to make soul reaper armor a zompucto (a weapon of a soul reaper) and Quincy armor and a Quincia (Quinies weapons.) You can name your weapons what ever you want.

captian hitsuguga of squad 10'"

"Well you could've asked first." Zero said in frustration and I nodded my head in agreement. We went downstairs and found what our instructions were to make something called soul cloth and

"reatau- screw it we'll just call it rashi"

"sounds good to me."  
>We made our outfits which looked like the ones from our name nightmare. We took out our items that we had when we got here. I pressed the symbol that meant soul reaper as zero pressed the symbol that mean't Quincy. They both disappeared and we guesed we became a soul reaper and Quincy. Suddenly a sharp pain struck me and i assumed zero in the chest in the chest<p>

_like i said don't have much to say i will try to update this as quickly as i can and also i suck at adding in details... think ima gonna leave that up to the readers imagination_


	3. Chapter 3

_again i dont won bleach date a live vampire knight or dartron bleach_

《Zeros pov》

A white liquid started pouring out of mine and clouds ears eyes and mouth then I came back to our faces and hardend as a mask  
>The masks continued to form for what seemed like hours then it all just stopped both our faces cover by what we assumed were hollow masks. Clouds looked like a white Dragon with red claw marks that lead from one side to the middle. Lord knows what mine look. "AHHHHHHHHH!" we screamed in a union.<br>"WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOK LIKE A WHITE DRAGON!" I yelled

"AND YOU LOOK LIKE A WHITE T-REX!" Cloud yelled

And like as if on Que my left sleeve started glowing bright blue and died down revealing a one piece glove with a white and blue strip pattern with four metal cones that were missing the ends and were hollowed out. Then something told me to smash the mask with it. So I raised my hand a sent it strait to my face. I felt the mask begin to crack and fall apart. But instead of falling to the ground the broken pieces flew to my wrist and into the metal parts. The holes began glowing and a bow formed 'Huh just like the one from my nightmare.' I thought. I looked over and saw cloud was holding a sword handle with a broken blade. I guessed he had the same idea as I did because he smashed the hilt of his sword against his mask the bottom if it broke and fell apart. And just like my mask his mask shard flew to were his sword was broken and started repairing it till it was the same size and condition as the one from our nightmare. Cloud looked at me with a reassuring grin and said "I think I'll name my zampucto Shi no ha."

"Death's blade huh. Well then I'll name my quincia Kimi no yumi."

"God's bow. Nice. Well lets get to work shall we." cloud said as we ran off into the night

_for those of you who have seen the what this chapter origanaly looked like i'm realy sorry. it was a computer glitch_


	4. Chapter 4

oh i probably should have mentioned this earlier but each of the chapters as a whole will take of separate chapters to get through so yeah this fanfic will have a lot of chapters i don't own date a live vampire knight bleach or dartron bleach mod

*in the forest 3rd person p.o.v.*  
>Cloud and Zero came out of the house. "Wow. This place really has a good Japanese style." Cloud said impressed on how well built the house was. Zero just keep walking. It was sunset, which they guessed was when hollows appear more often. And they were right. Zero and Cloud were part shocked, that such creatures could against and in such hideous forms, part confused, about what the fu** they were looking at. Dealings they quickly shook both charged weapons armed and ready. Cloud slicing through a snake-man hollow while zero was filling the golem hollow with arrows both the hollows disappeared as zero and cloud looked at each other. "One." Cloud said with a confident grin<p>

Zero, smash a wasp hollows face in, as cloud scuried a wolf hollow, said "two."

Finally the two killed two spider hollows, looked at each other and said In a union, "Three."

Exhausted they both sheathed/retracted their weapons and walked home as the sun was rising.

"Yah know I feel we should name the place we're staying at." Zero said as they were both walking home.

"Agreed. And we should probably get some more food or make a farm. I check the cabinet and there wasn't much in there."

"Name first."

"How about... reaper residence? "

"How about Quincy quarters?"

"Okay in honor of our old house I propose we call the place the soul-shake." Cloud said as they walked through the doors of there base.

"Son of the bro-shake. I like it. Well I'm going to bed night cloud."

"Night zero."

*end of chapter one*


	5. Chapter 5

i don't own bleach date a live vampire knight dartron bleach

On a hill near the soul-shake.

A Japanese door formed out of thin air. It opened revealing a red headed man in soul reaper clothes and a zampucto, the size of a normal katana, at his side.

He walked into the soul-shake quieter than mouse. He went up stairs to make sure the new Quincy and Soul reaper were asleep. He went back downstairs to place an order from his squad captain the quincy and soul reaper


	6. Chapter 6

i don't own bleach date a live vampire knight or dartron bleach mod

*3rd person p.o.v.*  
>Cloud woke up with a creepy vibe. The kind you feel when you know you have been watched in your sleep. He went to the kitchen next to the bed room that he and Zero built last night after their job was finished and collected some more food as well as seperated the Rashi they collected, from the hollows they fought, evenly. Cloud saw zero making eggs and pancakes. "Morning zero. " cloud said. Zero turned and saw his blue haired best friend. "Hey cloud have you been downstairs yet to see if we have any new orders?" He asked as he placed serving plates on the table. "Uhh, breakfast first." Cloud answered in the 'i just woke up leave me alone' tone.<p>

*after breakfast*  
>Zero and cloud went downstairs while having a conversation. "Who knows maybe we might get the day off because I really don't feel like fighting monsters toda- and of course there are some new orders." Cloud said disappointed.<p>

Zero took the book off the pole, not noticing that the sign was changed to where It read 'new orders.'

"' Now pay attention Dumba**es.' DUMBA**ES! The hell does this guy think he is. 'i have orders from my captain. You two have to split up and help at least five holes' all together? That's new. ' to do that a soul reaper has to tap the holes head with the hilt of his/her zampucto. And Quincy tappes the holes head with the string part of there Quincia. To communicate with each other from far distances , soul reaper, Rashi flares can be launched from our hands in different colors. , Quincy, uses color arrows which is self explanatory unless you two are that stupid. Remember though not all holes are what they seem to be and hollows will be hunting them.

Renji abarai  
>Lieutenant of squad six' This guy's an a**holes." Zero said in anger as cloud nodded his head in agreement.<br>"I guess we should organize what each color means. Okay, red means 'need help get hear quickly'. Blue means 'doing just fine.' Yellow means 'just helped a hole pass on' and purple means 'just killed a hollow'." Cloud said and zero nodded his head to let cloud know he understood.

"So where should we start looking?" Zero asked. He looked down and thought out loud. "Okay if I were a hole where would I be? I guess I would be looking for me and or another soul reaper. Maybe the swamp behind the soul-shake?" Cloud said. "I guess it's the only lead we have. But let's wait till night. Till then we should go and get some more food." Zero said as went for his hollow mask. "Agreed. " cloud said as he reached for his zampucto and his hollow mask.


	7. Chapter 7

i don't own bleach date a live vampire knight or dartron bleach mod

《Clouds p.o.v.》  
>It was night time, and me and Zero had already split up. I traveled for a while to find some holes but only found hollows... which I did killing the way. Then I saw a figure next to a lake that looked human except for the chain in his chest and the yellow eyes. 'So, you a hole or a hollow.' I thought as I unsheathed my zampucto. The holehollow must have heard the shink noise because it looked at me and walked up to me without saying a word. Then I heard a mans voice yell "help" from behind me. I turned around to see it was a spirit that looked the same as the one in front of me except this one had brown eyes instead of yellow eyes. I rushed to him and hit his head with the hilt of my zampucto and It passed on. "Ok so that was a hole. so lets see what you are." I said turning to the other spirit. Before I could even raise my zampucto an explosion happened and a hollow appeared that looked like it was made of grass and or seaweed except for the four orange hands and or feet. It wore a masked that looked like jokers face. It had a entena that looked like it was a person split into half. "Yo, joker yah mist batman!" I yelled jokingly trying to get a response but nothing. It raised it's hand to string me but I ducked to the left and readied my zampucto and charged at the green hollow. It attempted to block my attack by raising it's arm to guard but I sliced through it like it was butter. I thrusted my sword into its chested just above the hole in it and moved my zampucto down to the ground. The hollow disappeared and its mask fell to the ground. "Cool, war prize." I said out Loud. Before I moved on, I sent a blue yellow and purple rashi flares. I saw three color arrows that zero sent up they were the same color 'good now lets finish this job'


	8. Chapter 8

i don't own bleach date a live vampire knight or dartron bleach mod

Cloud: Okay seriously do you have to go through this every time seriously this is like the eighth chapter you've posted today wolf.

Zero: He's been at work on this for months now hes excited.

Cloud: fine

《Zero's P.O.V.》  
>I was relieved to know that cloud was okay. 'Okay so cloud just helped one hole base on as did I, so that makes two. Just three more to go.' I thought well aware of the wolf hollow behind me about to strike. At the exact moment the hollow jumped I turned around pulled the string of his quincia and released it shooting it right through the face. The hollow disappeared. "Smarter than the average Quincy mother fu**Er." I said. As I went on I gound another hole and shot a yellow color arrow hoping cloud saw it.<p>

After a few more hours I found my way to a long plains I looked right and saw cloud. "CLOUD!" I yelled waving my left hand trying to get his attention. He must of heard me because he ran over to me and said. "Hey zero I was about to send a yellow Rashi flare but then you called. So I guess that mean we have three all together." Could said with a friendly smile which was half covered by his hollow mask. All of a sudden we heard a help from a women spirit next to us which I passed on. "Four" I simply said. We looked on and on for more holes but only found hollows an hour later the sun stared rising. "Damn it we only get a day yo complete a mission." I complained. "They are gonna punish us some how but lets just go to bed."

*end of chapter two*


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"*soul society*br /"Captain, I am sorry to disturb you while you are unwell." A female soul reaper with jet black hair said/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It is no trouble at all rukia. What troubles you?" The captain askedp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""The hollow known as grand fisher has been sited in the world of the living."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hmm this is troubling news. Have you sent someone to look into the matter further?"p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""There is already a soul reaper and a special Quincy in the facility but..."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Heh heh. I am sure they are more than skilled enough to handle this situation."p 


	10. Chapter 10

i don't own any of the anime or dartron bleach mod. there happy cloud.

Cloud: very

*3rd person P. O.v*  
>Zero arose from his bed yawned and said. "I got to go take a sh**."<p>

"Hahaha. Very funny zero." Cloud said sarcastically.

"Well let's get started we're probably gonna have orders that involve us being chewed up for failing our last mission." Zero said grabbing his hollow mask off of his bed side table. They went downstairs to see the sign read 'urgent'  
>Orders from squad 13<br>'" the result of your last mission from squad 6 were less than applaudable. "Well we're sorry last time I checked you guys dragged us into this mess." You two failed to release 5 holes which is child's play for any normal soul reaper and Quincy.

But with that being said you have supplied some valuable intelligence. The hollow known as grand fisher seems to have a foothold in your sector.

Though you two have fought him and seemingly won, it is more likely that he has simply retreated.  
>Your orders are to track him down and destroy him once and for all<p>

North of your base position is a graveyard, this is most likely grand fishers hunting ground. Go there and investigate you will get there faster if you use flash step. This is a technique used by soul reaper and Rashi moving is used by Quincy it helps them cover more ground faster.

Do not fail again

Rukia kuchiki  
>Squad 13.'"<p>

"Well I guess we have our work cut out for us." Cloud said with a smile putting on his mask.

"Why do we wear these hollow masks?" Zero asked curiously. "It looks cool rather than not wearing anything."

*out side of the soul-shake*

"So how does this work?" Cloud asked himself as he and the Quincy where trying to master there new way of traveling  
>Suddenly cloud saw the world grow slower until zero started speeding they took one step and found themselves on the other side of the bridge.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

i dont own any of the anime

*time skip after cloud and zero finished mastering flash steps and its night time*《Clouds P.O.V.》

Flash step is very addicting to use i must say. me and zero used our speed boosting methods the entire way to the graveyard. I was actually sad that I couldn't use it anymore.

On our way through the grave yard hollows where every where.

After we were defeated the hollows we heard a voice

"Mwhahaha. Who do you think you are slaughtering my minions." The voice said creepily

"I AM CLOUD ITCHIKA THE SOUL REAPER OF THIS SECTOR!"

"AND I AM ZERO KIRYA THE LAST QUINCY BLESSED WITH THE PURIFICATION ABILITIES OF A SOUL REAPER."

"Ah, so you must be worthy of my time."

Just then a hollow like the one who decided himself as a hole appeared.

"Didn't I kill you yesterday? " I snickered  
>"Only one of my minions."<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

i don't own any of the anime or dartron bleach

《Zero's P. O.V.》

"You want this guy or should i?" I asked cloud

"Fools what makes you think either of you can take me I have been killing soul reaper and Humans for years an-." The hollow was interrupted by an arrow to his face

"You could have at least let him finish."

"I got bored besides look." I said as he pointed to the sky. Cloud turned and saw that the sun was rising

"Fair point. " Cloud said with a grin on his face... or at least the part that wasn't covered by his mask.

"On a positive note they can't complain about us today. " cloud said  
>*end of chapter three*<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"i don't own any of the anime or dartron bleach /p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《span/font3rd person P.O. face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/fontbr /On the roof the blue haired soul reaper was relaxing day dreaming without a care in the world. Untill/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""HEY, CLOUD GET DOWN YA SON OF A BIT**!" yelled a gray haired Quincy causing cloud to fall off the roof but at the instant used a flash step to avoid falling and land safely on the ground. "*sigh* what do we need to do today."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""We have orders from a guy named kenpachi to destroy as many hollows as possible."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" there isn't any point in putting plot behind this so i'll just list what hollows they killed/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Cloud and zero not in the same order for bothbr 15 wasp hollowsbr /14 wolf hollow sbr /18 golem hollowbr /20 snake-man hollowbr /18 bat hollowbr /3 decoy hollow/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"i'll leave this fillers action scenes up to you viewersp 


	14. Chapter 14

_This is where we start to see a romance flower start to bloom what do you guys think too soon or too quick. i don't own any of the anime or dartron bleach_

*soul society*  
>A mysterious captain was watching a video of cloud and zero naming their weapons. "Interesting." He said. "NEMU!" He yelled. A girl with purple hair appeared from the shadow. She wore a soul reapers robes her zampucto and had emerald green eyes. was hanging from the side. "Yes master." she said in a cute but emotionless tone. "I'm going to send these to orders to get them to reveal their shikai forms for research purposes. I want you to monitor how the blue haired one does. His name is cloud, apparently." The masked man said pressing a button to change the screen to show seems with cloud in it. Normally, she wouldn't be phased by what a person she was observing looked like but when she a sence of cloud's wide smile she couldn't help but blush and feel her heart skip a beet. The captain noticed her doing so and slapped her acrosed the face. "DON'T YOU DARE START FEELING FOR HIM! Hmmm, wait scratch that. if you can get him to feel for you we can get more research out of him. That is if I am to require that. Now go." He said. "Yes sir." Nemu said without any resistance. 'What is this feeling i have? i've seen multiple men before why does this one make me feel this way?' Nemu thought to herself. "Captain may I ask who will observe the other one." Nemu asked. The captain smiled creepily. "Oh that's a surprise. Now be gone." With that Nemu left.<p>

forgot to put this before i updated. can you guys give me some ideas about who zero's observer should feminine soul reaper


	15. Chapter 15

p dir="ltr"emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 13px;"i don't own any of the anime in this fanfic if i did i would cut out a lot of the scenes where the side characters are just talking about how weak they relize they are. i mean seriously at least when the main protagonists do it they do something about it. the miner characters just moan about it till the mentor characters tell them to get strong. it's boring as sh**./span/span/em/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"em em *soul shake*br / font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《/span/font3rd person P. face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/fontbr /"Zero wake up. We've got some simple orders today." Cloud said shake zero awake. "Fine so what is it?"/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""We have to get our weapons to there shikai stage which is there second form." Cloud said holding up a circle object that looked like a hollow mask in a pie tin. "This is called hollow bait we've been given a load of this stuff."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""So to bond with our weapons we have to go kill monster's? Epic." Zero said excitedlyp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well lets see who can get to shikai first." Cloud saidp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Lets" zero said as both of them grabbed their masks and headed outp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Huh"p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What is it cloud?"p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I can't help but feel I'm being watched."br Unknown to both of them they were being watched by nemu. Or at least cloud was being watched./p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" *time skip midnight*p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Now if I remember the instructions right. I just crush the bait in between my hands." The soul reaper said as he did. At first nothing happened. "Is the bait expired. " zero asked. "Orrrr maybe we just have to be patient. God zero fishing bait never works at once ya got ta be patient." Cloud snickered just then hollow started appearing everywhere. "See that didn't take long now. did it?" Cloud lauphed while unsheathed his zampucto.p 


	16. Chapter 16

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emi don't own anime of the anime listed previously. also i noticed that i only have one review for this fan fiction. What the fu** guys/em/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《span/fontClouds P. face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/fontbr /I charged forward swing my zampucto right through the face of a bat hollow. Then used a flash step to get right behind a golem hollow and stab it in the back literally. I senced a wasp hollow and just narrowly dodged it while throwing my zampucto at it sawing it in half. Then continuously slicing through a lot of hollows. 'something's not right and its not just the fact that I feel watched. Its like something big powerful and evil is coming'/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Somethings not right and it not just the fact that i-'p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Wait who is that?' I thoughtp  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Cloud?'p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Zero.'p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'so we have some form of telepathic link gonna need to ask the soul society about that."p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Business first. Oh and check your two a clock.'p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Huh. Oh sh**'p 


	17. Chapter 17

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emi don't own any of the anime date a live bleach vampire knight/em/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《span/fontZeros P.O. face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/fontbr /I pulled back the string and fired at the hollow that tried to sneak up on me. "Hey! No! Bad hollow I'm trying to have a telepathic conversation with my friend." I yelled turning back amd shooting multiple hollows/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'So cloud after we're done we need to learn to exercise our ability to sence spiritual pressure I didn't even notice that hollow untill you pointed him out.'p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Agreed'p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Then a huge spirit pressure came out of no where. Even a human with spirit powers would be able to sence it. Then I looked up to see two parts of the sky being pulled away like curtains. And from both sides a black giant appeared with a white hollow mask and spikes around their necks.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Cloud release all the spirit pressure you have now.' I thought to cloud as I did the samep  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"'Right' cloud thought as he released his spirit pressurep  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Just then two voices started talking in our heads.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ha. These two think they can fight menos grondies they can barely fight the normal hollows. Hilarious isn't it ten." One of the voices said that sounded like clouds but more insanep  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Agreed storm. Lets take it from here." The so called ten said to storm.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"I could feel the other half of my hollow mask begin to form and I felt myself losing control of my body. Silver lining I felt my spirit pressure rise immensely.p  
>p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"emi'm sorry if i misspelled menos grondies and i forgot to say this but check out datron's channel.em/p 


	18. Chapter 18

_i don't own any of the anime used in this fanfiction_

《3rd person P. O.V.》

After the process was complete cloud and zero were no longer there. what remind were a hollow soul reaper and a hollow Quincy.

Apparently the menos grondie senced the sudden increase in power and called for back up because multiple menos grondie appeared. "HAHAHA. No matter how many there are they're still not a match for us. Right ten."

"Agreed storm. Now hehehe. ITS TIME THESE SOULLESS BODIES GOT PUT WHERE THEY BELONG." Ten said as the two strange creatures charged at the army of menos grande.

_sorry for the short chapter after such a long time high school exams_


	19. Chapter 19

_i don't own bleach date a live vampire knights or dartron bleach mod_

《Clouds P.O.V.》  
>I awoke in a dark cave like area with a stone castle that had no walls only pillars, floors and a roof. "Follow me cloud. " a dark and shadowy voice called out from no where.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked to no one

Then a figure appeared in front of me. He wore a black hooded cloak had two crow like wings and was holding a black curve scythe that had a yellow eye-like part where the blade would be connected to the staff. On the other side of the eye part were two curved blade.

"I am shi no ha. This is your inner world."

"Okay shi no ha. Why is there somebody controlling my body that's not me?"

"Storm is your hollow side that has been asleep untill you became a soul reaper." Shi no ha said.

"But that isn't important. You seek to use my ture power to do that you must find my true form." His raised his scythe up and crashed it against the ground and just as he did a multitude of sword rose from the ground all of them varied in size and what the blade looked like. "Find me cloud or storm will take over your body perminatly." Shi no ha said as he disappeared


	20. Chapter 20

_i don't own any of the anime used in this_

《Zeros P. O.V》  
>my eyes fluttered open to see a bright area and castle that looked really nice. 'Am I dead?' I thought<p>

"Your not dead. Yet." A soothing feminine voice said out of no where.

A tall white women with two angle wings and blond hair appeared. She was holding a golden bow that looked similar to Kimi no yumi

"Who are you? And where am I?" I asked her

"I am Kimi no yumi. This is your inner world." She answered.

"I assume you already know about ten controlling your body?" Kimi no yumi asked me

"What do I have to do Kimi no yumi?"

She pointed her bow to the sky firing an arrow. As it came down It scattered into hundreds of arrows that turned into bows that levitated off the ground by a couple of feet. "Find me zero before ten takes over completely." Kimi no yumi said as she disappeared.


	21. Chapter 21

_i don't own any of the anime listed earlier_

《3rd person P. O.V.》

*Back at the forest*  
>Storm was slicing through multiple menos grondie with just a thrust of his zampucto through the wind.<p>

Ten was shooting multiple menos grondie himself just by firing one arrow.

"I got to say storm I thought this would be more of challenge."

"Tell me about it. Most powerful hollow my a*." Storm replied

The fight went on for just a few more minutes till there was only two menos grondie left. Before either of them could attack they heard the voices of cloud and zero

"SHI NO HA!"

"KIMI NO YUMI! "

As the two boys said the name of the sword and bow, storm and ten started to change shape and their masks started breaking. Then a huge flash of light appeared and when it died down cloud and zero were back.

"We're back bit**es." Cloud said raising his zampucto now in its shikai form that looked like a sword version of Shi no ha's scythe.

"And we're bettering than ever. " zero said drawing back the string of his quincia also in its shikai form that looked like the same bow as Kimi no yumi's only silver and formed a gauntlet around zeros arm.

They both attacked at the same time zero firing a golden arrow that grew almost as quick as it was launched. Cloud thrusted his zampucto from the ground to the sky making a energy slash that see me to have a mouth that moved the same way as Pac man. Both the menos grondie dissolved. Cloud and zero used flash step to get back to the Soul-shake. Collapsing on their beds from exhaustion.

*end of chapter five*


	22. Chapter 22

_I don't own Bleach, Date a Live, Vampire Knight, or Dartron bleach. Please go support them _

《3rd person P. O.V.》  
>*soul society*<p>

The captain of the research and development department stood in front of the head captain at his side was Nemu and to his other side was Sui-Feng of the punishment squad. Nemu just finished her report Cloud the other night. "I see. You bring troubling news indeed. If what you say is true then we may well have lost two powerful assets. Sui-Feng I want you to monitor Zero at all times." The head captain said

"Excuse me captain. But I think that Nemu should be the one to monitor Cloud. Seeing as how she has been doing such a good job so far." Captain Kurotsuchi said (only because he knew Nemu would bring back the information she gets back to him first). "Agreed. But only if Nemu agrees to do this." The head captain looked over to Nemu

"Of course, I'm okay with this." She said

"Both of you will go to them, monitor them and do what you have to do to bring them back and/or keep them on the side of the soul society."

Both of the girls nodded their heads and walked out of the room.


	23. Chapter 23

_I don't own Bleach, Date a Live, Vampire Knight, or Dartron Bleach_

《3rd person P. O.V.》

*soul-shake*

The two boys were currently practicing how to control their hollow side and it was going swimmingly. they both could hollowfy for half an hour so far.

As they walked inside they noticed that the sign on the orders stand had read 'go down stairs'

"Isn't that were we keep all our stuff like extra hollow masks that we get from killing hollows?" Zero asked

"Well whatever it is we have to." Cloud answered as they both went downstairs and saw two girls one with blue hair and looked like the proud type blue hair that was slightly darker than Cloud's hair. The other had purple hair that was braded, appeared to have no emotions except for the blush across her face and was moderately hot.

'I call dibs on the purple haired one' Cloud thought to Zero

'Only if I get the blue haired one.' Zero replied.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fist to the face. "QUIET GAWKING AT ME PERV!" The blue haired soul reaper yelled. "Nice to meet you to. My name's Zero." Zero said sarcastically turning his head to the side with a hmph. 'Smooth Zero real smooth.' Cloud thought.  
>'Oh fu** you cloud.' Zero replied rudely. "So who are you guys?" Zero asked standing back up. "My name Sei-Feng captain of squad 2. I'm Zero's observer." Sei-Feng said proudly<p>

"So who are you?" Cloud asked the emotionless soul reaper.  
>"Nemu Kurotsuchi lieutenant of squad 12." She said<p>

"Nemu. that's a pretty name." Cloud said complementing her. She blushed even harder. She pulled out a book and handed it to Cloud. Cloud opened it ans read it out loud to Zero.

'"Message from squad 1. We are well aware of your recent transformation into hollows."yeah I was a little worried about that." If you two prove to be a threat you two will be exterminated with out hesitation." All the stuff we do for them and they still treat us like dirt." Zero bickered at the two female soul reapers. "Take it easy on them they're just following orders."

They all went up stairs and saw on the order pole had another order on it. "How do you guys place these without us knowing?" Cloud asked shocked. As he took the book.

'"Urgent orders! An entire cities population as suddenly disappeared. Your job is to investigate and report what you find."'

"Wait there was a city near hear and we just now noticed." Zeros said confused. Cloud looked at Nemu and asked. "Can you take us to this city." Nemu nodded and went out side while everyone else followed

_For those of you who have acounts to fan art websites. Could you make some fan art on my fanfictions then place a link to them in the review? Please and thank you._


	24. Chapter 24

_I don't own any of the anime_

《Clouds P. O.V.》  
>*at the city*<p>

The city was big kinda like new York city. But no cars at all. Or people or hollows.

'Strange. I thought they're would be hollows right as we got here.' I thought

'And wasn't it 8 in the morning when we left. It only would have only taken an hour to get here, even without flash step.' Zero replied

"We should split up. Zero you go with Sei-feng i'll be with Nemu." I said allowed

"Why so you two can seduce us without distractions?" Sei-Feng snapped.

"So we'll have a way of gathering more info at once. Without using communication terms that give away our position. Besides your assigned to be with Zero and Nemu is assigned to be with me." I replied

"Fine lets go captain." Zero said as he and Sei-Feng flash stepped off  
>"... oh she totally has a crush on Zero." I said. I looked at the street in front of me and in the distance I saw a stalker hollow. "Speak of the devil. " I said drawing my sword using a flash step to get in front of it and stabbing it in the face.<p>

We walked for a while and saw only two more hollows which we killed.

Nemu started flash stepping in another direction. I didn't see another choice other than to follow her.

We kept moving till we were in front of a factory.


	25. Chapter 25

_I don't own any of the anime_

《Zeros P. O.V.》  
>Sei-Feng didn't talk at all even when I noticed there wasn't much hollows around.<p>

"Sei-Feng can we at least try to get along? We're pretty much stuck together so we might as well make the most of it." Zero said only to be replied by silence.

"Well your fu**ing jibber. "

"I HAVE A BAD EXPERIENCE WITH GETTING TOO CLOSE TO PEOPLE, OKAY!" Sei-Feng yelles angrily

At first Zero just stood there dumbfounded. But then smiled at her. "I understand stand having a bad history but what is important is that you find friends. Me and Cloud spent most of our lives alone. But when we found each other we made a promise to each other that we'd always have each others backs." I said. "If you're scared that I'll betray you then you can stop worrying. I promise I'll always be there for you." I said as I reached for her hand but she pulled away and started flash stepping in another direction. 'Damit!' I mentally cursed my self

We moved until we got to a factory that looked abandoned


	26. Chapter 26

_i don't own any of the anime listed in previous chapters_

《Clouds P. O.V.》  
>"Nemu. Don't take this the wrong way I don't doubt your navigational skills. But is this the right place? You just started walking this way. Probably because your better at sensing hollows then I am." I said looking at her. I saw a hollow about to attack her and was about to save her. But before I could even move Nemu unsheathed her zampucto and sliced the hollow in half so fast that I barely saw it. "Calm yourself. I'm not as helpless as you think." She said emotionlesslly.<p>

Just then hollows started appearing out of nowhere. Like how it should have been when we first arrived. I readied my zampucto.

"Rise from the depths of hell. SHI NO HA!" I yelled as shadows started engulfing my zampucto, transforming it. I charged at such a speed that no one but me could see where I was and just started slashing through them like melted butter. When I stopped I turned to Nemu to see her standing there dumbfounded. "Calm yourself. I'm not as helpless as you think." I said trying to do an impression of her while resting the blade of Shi no ha on my shoulder.

"That's odd." I said allowed

"What is it Cloud?" Nemu asked

"There weren't any hollows on the way here but now we just fought 10. Also, we been here for hours yet it's still dark. Wouldn't that benefit hollows?"

"Indeed it would that is odd." Nemu said as she walked to the door of the factory. "Hey Nemu wait up." I said as I ran up to her and grabbed her hand unintentionally.'my god her skin is so warm and smooth.' I thought to myself. I only caught a glimpse of her face but I could tell she was blushing like crazy as she yanked her hand away.


	27. Chapter 27

_i don't own any anime listed in the previous chapters_

《Zeros P. O.V》

Me and Sei-Feng stopped walking in front of the factory. I was going to ask why we were here but hollows started appearing out of nowhere. I summoned my bow.

"Rain down from the heavens. KIMI NO YUMI!" I yelled as light radiated off my bow then died down to reveal it in its shikai form. I drew the string back and fired all the hollows in the face.

"Head shot." I said trying to impress Sei-Feng. I turned to see that she had fought ten more hollows then I did. I just should there dumbfounded by her work. Suddenly I felt her hand grab mine and pull me to the factory 'god her skin is so warm and smooth.'

_yeah i know it's a really short chapter. but thats how it will work some times._


	28. Chapter 28

_You know the normal discliamers._

《3rd person P.O.V》

The two groups ran into each other and compared note. Both of them only encountered large amount of hollows when they got to the factory. But encountered none when they got in side.

"What is going on? None of this makes sense." Soifon said trying to come up with a solution.

"I've been studying the soul reaper history for most of my life yet nothing I know would explain any of it." Nemu said

"Now we split up again Zero and I will go up stairs you two stay down here." Cloud said grabbing zeros arm as he dragged him up stairs

Neither of the group's found anything.

"You guys find any thing down there." Zero shouted to the girls over the railing.

"Nothing. What about you?" Nemu replied

"Nothing. I think it's time we head back and report to the soul society."

"Agreed." Sei-Feng said.

Zero went to find Cloud and they both walked down stairs. But when they turned they saw a man wearing part of a hollow mask white over coat pants and shoes but what got their attention was the fact that he had a zampucto. "Hey you!" Cloud yelled. But as he said it a bright light appeared and when it died down the man was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

*some where in the cities subway*

"We should just turn back we'll never find the nest." A soul reaper said to the group leader.

"No. We need to find it." The leader said "I'm sure everything will be okay." Just as he said that a group of spider hollows jumped them. They screamed in both horror and pain as the hollows devoured them.

*back to where Cloud and Zero are*

"What do you mean we can't leave yet?" Zero asked Nemu "There are other orders for you and captain Sri-Feng near the cities subway station." Nemu replied. "Let's get this over with." Sei-Feng said annoyed "What about you and me, Nemu?" Cloud asked. "You and I will return to your base till we receive further orders." Nemu answered trying not to look at Clouds eyes. Cloud just smiled, grabbed Nemu's hand, looked at Zero, said "Be careful bro." And flash stepped away. Zero just looked at Sei-Feng said "Lead the way captain." As they left


	30. Chapter 30

_I don't own any of the anime listed earlier._

*at the subway station*

《Sei-Feng's P.O.V.》

Zero and I stopped when we got to the train station. "Stay out of my way and you'll be fine," I said trying to sound tough. But when I said that to him I felt a small pain in my chest. 'Why am I feeling this way over this handsome idio- wait what am I thinking?' I mentally cursed myself. I hit a wall due to not paying attention and fell backwards. "Sei-Feng are you okay?" Zero asked holding the back of my head in his hand. I looked up into his eye which were brown with a slight amount of red. My heart started racing as if it were going to explode out of my chest at any moment. The only thing I want to do was ki- 'What am I thinking?' I mentally shouted snapping back to reality. I pushed Zero away and stood back up.

Then Zero looked at me with concern."W-what are you looking at?" I said turning my gaze away from him. "Your face is bright red. Do you have a fever or something?" Zero asked as he placed the palm of his hand on my forehead. I only felt my face heat up even more. To avoid an embarrassment I walked past him and headed down a flight of steps. When we got to the bottom there wasn't a single train anywhere. So we continued on foot. We walked for a good ten minutes until Soul Reapers attacked us. Well technically they were spider hollows that had killed then possessed their bodies. Fortunately it only works on corpses. I drew my zanpakuto and summoned it's shikai form. "Sting all enemies to death. Suzumebachi!" I yelled as my zanpakuto turned into an arm guard that went from my elbow to my middle finger. At my middle finger it was covered by a yellow blade that resembled that of a hornet's stinger. I ran at one of the bodies and stabbed him in the back forming a mark that looked similar to a black butterfly. Then I stabbed again activating the poison in the mark. I went on and did the same to the rest while Zero was launching a single arrow at a time, but each of them scattered into ten other arrows. We continued walking until we found a hole in the wall that was lined with spider webs. "Huh. You'd think that this would have really stuck out." Zero said "Just shows how much better we are." "Whatever. " Zero replied as we jumped down a hole in the floor." There we saw a surprisingly well lit cave. Which was also introduced by a gigantic spider hollow. I was about to move but Zero stopped me. "What are you doing? Get out of my way!"

"Rain down from the heavens. KIMI NO YUMI!" Zero shouted as his bow transformed. He drew the string back as and arrow formed. "Seichō yajirushi." The gray haired Quincy simply said as he let the string go. The instant the arrow left the bow it grew just as big as the hollow. The arrow consumed the hollow leaving nothing left. Zero turned to see me starring at his work. He just grind at me. "My bow isn't called God's Bow for show." He said as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I don't know why I did what I did. I slapped him across his right cheek then kissed it. Then I mirrored that action on his other cheek. Then I punched him in the stomach and quickly kissed the Quincy on the lips. Then I flashed stepped away. 'WHY DID YOU DO THAT SEI-FENG.'

When I was outside of the subway station I decided to go back to Soul Society. I needed to find the one person I could talk to about my actions.


End file.
